Boredom Strikes Again
by Stormaggedon Dark Lord of All
Summary: Rated M for sexual content, language, and possible drug content. It's my first Sherlock/John story so I hope you like it! Please R


**So I was going to write more of the Catching Feelings tonight and more of Love Triangle, but I just read a Sherlock fic and have some sexual frustration with the last episode in season one and from said fic. AU where Sherlock and Mycroft actually like each other and tell eacch other everything. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Usually I can ignore the vibrating coming from my phone, but even the most persistent person couldn't ignore the vibrations for very long. For an hour my phone had been vibrating and I had done well ignoring it, but enough was enough.

**When did you leave? (10:52 am)**

**SH**

**You are ignoring me. (11:00 am)**

**SH**

**This could be a matter of life and death. (11:02 am)**

**SH**

**I could be injured. (11:07 am)**

**SH**

**John, answer your phone. (11:15 am)**

**SH**

**I am getting impatient. (11:22 am)**

**SH**

**It has been half an hour. Answer me, John. (11:45 am)**

**SH**

Sometimes I hate that man.

_this had better be bloody important. (11:50 am)_

**I'm bored. I shot the wall with your gun again and Mrs. Hudson told me to leave so she could fix the wall. I may have blown a huge hole in it. (11:51 am)**_  
_

**SH**

_what do you want me to do about it? (12:00 pm)_

**Can I come to your work? (12:01 pm) **

**SH**

"Too late. I'm here." My door opened as I was typing 'no'.

"What are you doing here? I'm busy." I sighed and rubbed my temple.

"Bored. So very bored." Cases had been brief and very spaced so Sherlock had many days where he just sat in the flat with nicotine patches on, staring at the wall and, more often than not, shooting at it.

"Why did you come here? Why couldn't you have called up a girl and had her entertain you?" The last part was sarcastic, but Sherlock didn't find it funny.

"You know I don't do girls." He had no idea what he just stepped into.

"So you do boys?" I laughed and got a rude hand gesture from Sherlock that, more or less, meant piss off. "Look, I'm off in twenty minutes. Can you just sit in a chair and wait?"

"I suppose." He perched in the recliner across the room and folded his arms.

"Thank you."

Twenty minutes later, and multiple interruptions from Sherlock, I was finished with work for the day and we left St. Bart's. "So what do you expect me to do about your boredom?"

"I don't know. I'm so bored I can't think of anything realistic to do." Sherlock put his hands in his pockets and walked a bit ahead of me.

"What do you mean by realistic?" I picked up my pace.

"Well, as you know I haven't had a good shag nor wank in years and I'm honestly horny." He looked down, as if embarrassed.

"And what exactly do you want me to do about it?" I asked, starting to pick up on what he might be referring to.

"Let's just get back to the flat. I need to see if Mrs. Hudson fixed the wall."

"So you can ruin it again?"

A 5 minute cab ride later we were standing in front of 221B Baker St. Sherlock opened the door and headed upstairs. "Ah, Mrs. Hudson." He smiled. "Is the wall fixed?"

"Yes, and the repair costs are being added to your rent. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't put anymore bullets through the wall. Why don't you get a dart board?" She smiled and got up from the chair she had been occupying.

"Possibility." He sighed. "Well, Mrs. Hudson, I hate to make you leave, but I have some business to take care of and would like to just have John up here."

"No problem. Shout if you need me." She closed the door behind her and I turned to Sherlock.

"What business do you have to take care of?"

Next thing I knew I was pressed between the door and Sherlock. His lips where soft against my own.

"So I guess we aren't ignoring this anymore?" I chuckled. Ever since I met Sherlock, I have dreamt of shagging him.

"No." He kissed me again. It was an awkward angle since he was at least a head taller than I.

"Is this going where I think it's going?" Sherlock nodded and locked the door. He took my hand and led me to his bedroom.

"Lie down." He instructed. I did as I was told and Sherlock straddled me and kissed my neck while unbuttoning my shirt.

"I've honestly been dreaming of this for a while."

He sat up and I pulled my arms out of my shirt and tossed it to the floor. "So have I." He pulled his shirt off and discarded it.

I pulled him back down to me and pressed my lips to his softly. It seemed as though Sherlock wanted to get hot and heavy fast because he shoved his tongue into my mouth and started snogging me more and harder than I had ever been snogged before.

He reached down to my belt and undid it. He worked my pants open and pulled away only to remove me of them. Just as I started to get his off, there was a knock at the door and a familiar voice calling, "Sherlock! The phone is for you! Why is your door locked?"

"I'll be right there." He kissed me softly and pulled his shirt back on while throwing my clothes at me. I heard him answer the phone as I pulled on my pants. "Why didn't you call my cell?" I heard him walk over to his desk. "Oh, you did. I'm terribly sorry Mycroft. I was otherwise occupied and didn't hear it." I grinned knowing he was talking about me, but silently cursed Mycroft for being a cock-block. I heard Sherlock sigh. "Yes, I was in the middle of something." _Or rather someone...well almost... _I thought and smirked. He sighed again and I could tell he was running his hand through his hair and pacing. "Fine, but you can't stay long. I am extremely busy today." I heard him hang up and tell Mrs. Hudson thank you as she left.

"What's he want this time?" I came out of his room.

"Why are you torturing me?" He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed my collar bone.

"Because it's hot in here and I didn't want my shirt on." I laughed and reluctantly pushed him off of me when I heard a cab pull up. "I'll be back down in a minute."

(Sherlock POV)

"Why the hell do you always have to come over at such inconvenient times?" I sighed and perched in my chair.

"Because. I'm your older brother and enjoy torturing you." He smirked.

"Remind me again why I told you about my fantasies about John?" I sighed and lowered my voice as I heard John walking down the stairs. "Because I was in the middle of the first one when you called which is why I didn't answer my phone."

Hours later Mycroft left. It was 9:45 pm when John and I finally had the flat to ourselves. "Mood has been sufficiently killed."

"I was thinking that three hours ago." I wrapped my arms around him and looked up into his strikingly beautiful eyes.

"You have the rest of this week off right?" I nodded. "What do you say to getting a hotel room for a couple nights? I could say I'm on holiday and no one is to bother me." He slipped his hands under the hem of my shirt.

"I say that sounds like a wonderful idea." He kissed me lightly and smiled. "Let me call the office and tell them I'm taking a few personal days and to not call me in."

"I am looking forward to tomorrow afternoon then Dr. Watson." I winked.

"As am I Mr. Holmes." He chuckled as I made a face at the name. I hate being called Mr. Holmes and he knows it.

"I will call in the morning and get us a nice suite somewhere out of town or on the other side of London and we will go after lunch. Sound good?"

"No." I pouted. "Kidding, love. Learn to take a joke." He laughed again and kissed me goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning then."

"See you then." I smiled and checked out his arse while he walked away.

"Oh, and I am taking you out for brunch tomorrow so sleep in."

I followed him out the door and watched him go upstairs before retreating to my bed.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue it? R&R Check out my other stories too. :)**


End file.
